Time for Just the Two of Us
by doublethepleasure
Summary: Shigure decides it's time for sixteen year old Akito to go on a vacation to the new Sohma Summer Home. This is rated M JUST to be safe! No violence, some language. I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters, although I sincerely wish I did! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Akito was lounging in her rooms, waiting for Shigure. Insolent dog, she thought, who was he to keep her waiting? Having no clock or other time-keeping device in her room, she had no real way to tell how long it had been. But it felt like hours. She sighed heavily and began to get up, peeling away her kimono as she made her way to her closet. Akito picked out an old, silk bathing robe that was ash grey and left her quarters to go to the baths. She passed a nervous looking maid and told her briefly where she would be when Shigure came to find her.

Once in the large, empty bathing room, she slipped out of her robe and into the gloriously warm water. Sinking into the steamy pool, Akito began to flick at the water, bored. She tried to remember what Shigure had told her when she was younger, about shooting out a stream of water from her mouth like a fountain. Akito opened her mouth and took in the water and then proceeded to try to fountain out the water. But all that came of her concentrated effort was a measly trickle of water down her chin. She glared at the water as if willing it to do her bidding, and when that didn't work, she sunk low in the water admitting defeat, allowing the water to cover her head in its warmth.

Her head was lifted out of the water a moment later, and then her body began to follow, too. She snapped open her eyes to find a concerned looking Shigure dragging her out of the steamy warmth. "No," she murmured, "I like the water." And she tried to slip back in.

Shigure smiled down at her, "It seemed like you were liking the water a little too much. You were under the water for just over a minute." But he let her slide back into the water.

She glared at him and snarled, "You seem highly concerned about me after ignoring me for half the day after you promised you'd be right back!"

"Hatori and I were discussing something very important, and although my mind was on you the entire time, I couldn't leave. I'm sorry. I did come though, didn't I?" He smiled lazily and began playing with her hair.

Akito slapped his hand away, "What is more important than coming to see me?" She demanded.

"Your health. Hatori and I were discussing your health." He replied simply before going back to playing with her hair. This time she let him.

Frowning, and not satisfied with his answer, she asked, "What about my health?"

"Well, for one thing, your weight. You are almost five feet and three inches, and yet, you weigh only ninety-four pounds."

"So?" Akito demanded.

"So, it's a very unhealthy weight and probably the reason you still haven't gotten your period even though you're sixteen." Shigure undid his own robe and went into the water beside her.

"Well, who wants to bleed every month, anyway? It's stupid. And since I'm God, I shouldn't have to!"

Shigure laughed and pulled her closer to him, "If you're so much of a God, then why do you enjoy being touched?" He ran his fingers down her back, taking pleasure in the way she shivered at his touch and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. "And kissed?" Shigure kissed her neck so lightly, just grazing her skin with his lips, that she gave an involuntary moan for more.

He pushed her away as he became aware of his own want and need of her. But Akito was not going to allow this dog to push her away. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. And she was determined to have it show. Akito grabbed at his shoulders, pushing herself above him. Wrapping her thin legs around him, she found his lips and kissed him with as much force as she had.

Shigure smirked, but wasted no time in kissing her back. God, she was so irresistible. Having given into both of their hormones earlier that year, he didn't really hesitate anymore. He knew she was seven years his junior, but when she acted like this, he could forget the age difference in a heartbeat.

Akito bit his lip when she noticed he had stopped kissing her, and was pleased when he kissed her even harder. The tops of her legs ached and were shaking unsteadily. Thank God for being in the water, she thought, otherwise, I would have fallen a long time ago. But Shigure's kisses were making her dizzy, and the hot steam was not helping. Her head clouded, and she saw black and white spots going in and out of her vision. When Akito's eyelids started drooping, she sunk in the water, not able to get back up. She vaguely heard Shigure frantically calling her name, and thought she felt those powerful arms gather her up against his chest.

Shigure picked her up as easily as a feather and laid her gently on the floor. Pulling his robe about him and covering up most of her body with hers, he left. Shigure barged into Hatori's office without waiting to knock on the door even though he heard voices coming from inside the room. "She passed out in the bathhouse." He laid her tenderly on the examining table and then saw who had been in with Hatori.

"Ayame. What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Shigure! How can you be so heartless! Is that all the welcome I get from my best friend?" Ayame clutched his chest in mock pain. Shigure quickly apologized and turned to find Hatori already examining the small girl wrapped up loosely in a robe.

"She needs oxygen and a cold bath. How long was she in there?" Hatori questioned Shigure.

Shigure knew that Hatori disapproved of his relationship with Akito, but Hatori needed to know. "We were in there for about an hour, I was told by the maids she had been in there thirty minutes before I came in."

Hatori sighed and massaged his temple, "Is my assumption correct when I say that the two of you were engaging in strenuous activities for the majority of the time?"

Ayame giggled at the way Hatori worded the phrase, "Why Haa-kun, you made that sound so awkward and dirty! Akito is, after all, a young blossom and needs the experience of an older and wiser man to help her along her way to womanhood. I praise Shigure's kindness and tenderness!" Ayame winked at Shigure, who couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, because I'm sure Shigure is not enjoying himself every step of the way." Hatori muttered. "Shigure, can I trust you to do only what I tell you and nothing else?"

He nodded.

"Take her to her rooms and give her oxygen through this mask for an hour, then give her a cold bath, just give _her_ the bath. Stay with her throughout tonight and tell me when she is able to hold an entire conversation without tiring. I'll come in and have a look later. Don't leave her side!" Hatori handed Shigure a mask attached to a portable tank.

"Don't let our beloved flower wilt, Shigure!" Ayame called to him. Shigure lifted Akito gingerly and carried her out of Hatori's office. Passing through the halls to her rooms, he came across Ren. Ren took one look at the helpless and frail girl in Shigure's arms and let a manic grin spread over her face.

"Don't tell me he passed out on you! What a stupid boy, too weak to do anything with anyone. I'm not like that. When you get tired of that pathetic thing, you can come find me. I won't die on you! Ha!" She laughed as she came closer to stroke Shigure's cheek.

Glaring at her, Shigure shook his head away from her touch, and pushed past her to Akito's rooms. Behind him, he heard one of the older maids calling Ren back to her rooms. Good, he thought, that bitch wouldn't bother them anymore. He was able to push Akito's door open with his elbow and close it behind him with his foot. Shigure placed her gently on her large bed and placed the mask over her nose and mouth. And he waited.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, and Akito was awake and able to scold and blame Shigure. He took this as a sign of her being well enough to get off the oxygen. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders as he took her to her cold bath. "Put me down, you stupid dog! I can handle it! I'm fine! I can walk on my own, you know!"

She beat at his back and kicked at his stomach, but he just replied, "Last time I thought you could handle it, you fainted. I am not taking any more chances. Your life is too precious to risk."

Akito felt her face go red and she tried to ignore what he had said about her "precious life", "Well, don't think that I passed out because of you! It was… the heat. It was really… hot. I mean… the water was… not you. I mean…" She groaned at her stupidity. She shouldn't have said anything. That dog would make her life hell, not that he already didn't, because he most certainly _did._

"It's okay, Aki. I know what you meant."

Akito looked up surprised at the way he said it, like he understood. "You do?"

"Sure. I really am an overwhelmingly sexy man, and of course my kissing abilities just magnified it all."

Akito dug her nails into his back, how could she have fallen for that? She really was becoming stupid, almost as stupid as Ayame. "Shut up." She muttered into the folds of his robe.

"Ahh, here we are. Your own personal, cold bath. Ice and all." He set her down next to the pool and used some stray towels to pad the hard, wood floors. Shigure settled down onto the towels and looked expectantly up at Akito. "Well, the bath will get warm if you just stand there."

Akito glared down at him. "Why aren't you leaving?"

Shigure smirked, "Do you really mind me seeing you naked? I've seen you naked since you were born, and you didn't seem so hesitant this afternoon…"

"Leave now!" She snarled.

"I can't. However much I want to, because Hatori ordered me not to leave your side." He gazed lazily up at her with an insolent smile growing on his face.

She wanted to kill him! How dare he say he _wanted _to leave! He was never supposed to want to leave her. _I'll make sure he never wants to leave!_

Akito didn't reply, instead she began to undress. Shigure had never known it could take that long to get a robe off, but he just watched. She was no expert in the area of seducing men, but from what she could tell by watching Shigure, she was doing an okay job. She wanted him to show her how much he needed her. And the only way she could gain this power and hold it over him, was to have him at her mercy.

She stepped one delicate leg into the freezing water, farther away from him, and she saw him twitch forward. Oh, what power! She could do anything! He wanted her! Never had the idea of love come into her mind. Love was for the weak-minded and she was anything but that. She slowly eased herself into the ice-cold pool, and was able to resist shivering. She spread out luxuriously into the water and closed her eyes, knowing he would come to her.

Shigure knew what she was doing. But what did he care? He wanted her and needed her and no doubt was going to come to her. He knew what Hatori would do if he found out, probably order him away for the health of their Goddess. But it just might be worth it. Akito was already tempting enough when they were together, but this? This was different. She had always acted so hard-to-get one minute and then yielded, whenever she thought he would leave. This was going to take a while. And he would enjoy every minute of it. She was the one with power this time, and for once, he didn't mind.

But he couldn't do it. He came from behind her and picked her up. Holding her against him for a moment, he then set her down on the side of the pool. "I think you've had enough water for today. Come on, we'll dry you off, and then I'll read to you. I'll be beside you the entire night, I promise." His mouth went up in one corner as he took in her shocked face.

Akito was too angry for words. How could he just _do_ that to her! How could he have resisted that? Since she didn't have anything to say without making herself look stupid, she just glared at Shigure until they got back to her rooms.

"Well, what did you think of it?" Shigure asked casually as he tossed his new book across the floor.

"It was okay. I don't know why the stupid girl got herself pregnant. And the love was too… gross." Akito was frowning as she lay sprawled across Shigure.

Shigure smiled at her ignorance. "Gross?"

"They told one another how much they loved the other a lot. And they kissed weird."

Shigure poked Akito's side playfully before asking, "And how do you judge someone else's kissing as weird?"

"It was just soft and too…" Akito pursed her lips as she tried to find the right word.

"Kind?" Shigure asked seriously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you never kiss me like that. And I'm glad you don't. It sounds boring and… weird." She screwed up her face trying to imagine Shigure kissing her tenderly. Sure, their first kiss was like that, but she had been young.

Shigure laughed softly beneath her, "Maybe you shouldn't judge something unless you try it first."

"Fine. Go find Kureno and tell him I want him now." Akito snapped. That should hurt him.

She felt him stiffen and he growled so low she could barely hear what he was saying, "Not with him! God knows he'll do it sloppily and…"

"But you wouldn't do it any better." She responded coldly.

Angrily he shoved her off of him and climbed on top of her, "Yes, I would." And he kissed her hard and furiously. He wanted Kureno out of her mind. Kureno wasn't worthy of her, he couldn't make her happy! That shy, scared boy could give nothing to Akito!

She struggled underneath him, before surrendering and going limp. Shigure felt her small chest heaving, and he pulled some of his weight off from on top of her. Looking down at her, he saw that he had bruised her rosy lips. Shigure forced himself to look into her eyes. She was scared and breathing weakly. He gently brushed her eyelids closed with his lips and kissed her sweetly. Shigure made sure every bit of her face had been touched by his soft lips. And then, he moved down to her neck.

Akito's breath caught. She had been wrong. It wasn't boring, it was exciting in a different way than most of their kisses. He was being tender and sweet with her, and it was nice for a change. Her breathing was becoming louder as he grazed her neck with his teeth and lips. And when he stopped, she couldn't conceal the bitter disappointment that was etched along her face.

Shigure pulled her onto his chest and they lay together in silence. Sweet silence.

"Was that boring or weird?"

Akito didn't trust her voice, so she just shook her head.

"Come here my sweet girl, my Goddess, my love." And she burrowed her head into his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Akito awoke before Shigure, and was pleased to find him in the same place he had been as she dozed off. She lay there awhile, just thinking of the previous evening. Who could have known kissing like _that, _could have gotten her as worked up as having sex? Akito waited impatiently for the dog to wake up, and when it didn't happen within the minute, she set about to waking him up.

She softly ran her long fingernails down his arm, and when he didn't immediately awaken, Akito pulled lightly on the sleeve of his robe. "Shigure, Shigure, wake up! Please, wake up!" She whispered in his ear. But he didn't move. He normally woke up before her and was a light sleeper, so this was strange. But desperate times did call for desperate measures, so Akito rolled on top of him and kissed his neck. She hoped she was doing it right, because she had not ever done it before. It was Shigure who did most of 'that other stuff'. But it did have the desired effect.

"Akito? Are you… kissing my neck?" A sleepy Shigure asked. Akito brought her face to his and nodded with serious concentration written over her face.

"Why? Did I do it wrong?" She frowned trying to think back to how Shigure did it.

Shigure ran his hands through her hair and chuckled, "No. It just surprised me. Usually I don't get a warm welcome in the mornings I choose to stay. So I leave early to avoid unpleasant mornings. Wow. I did sleep in today, though. Must have stayed up too late."

Akito snorted into his shoulder, "You always stay up late."

"Yes, well, it must have been the big meal I ate before coming to see you." He pulled her to his chest and cradled her, before asking, "Akito, when's the last time you've gone on a vacation?"

She frowned, "When I was nine, you, Hatori, and Ayame took me to one of the Sohma summer homes. It was awful. Ayame kept calling me his beloved rose bud, and forced me to play house. He was the Prince, you were the poet, Hatori was the royal advisor, and I was… the Princess, I think. I mostly remember wanting to pull my hair out at Ayame's stupidity." Akito turned to face him, "Why?"

"How would you like to visit the new Sohma summer home? It's fairly large, and no one else would be there. We could go for the week or maybe just the weekend. The hot springs are nice and there's a private beach on the property." Shigure stroked her hair.

"Fine, we can go. Tell Hatori and Kureno after you get breakfast." Shigure stopped touching her hair as soon as she mentioned the others.

"Why don't you let Hatori and Kureno have a break, too? It can't be healthy for them to always tend to your every need. I think I'll do fine without their help." He tried to talk soothingly in order to prevent a burst of rage.

"Why should they need a break?" Akito's voice was deadly calm. "If anyone needs a break, it's me. They're supposed to love me and never want to leave me! They're coming."

"This isn't a matter of them wanting to leave you, because they don't. I'm saying that I want time with just you, the two of us."

"You weren't worried that they needed a break, you just wanted me for your own selfish needs." Akito pulled out of his arms and went to the open window. "Fine. But since I'm doing you a favor, you will do me one."

Shigure gazed at her warily, "What is it?"

"Be mine."

He laughed lightly at her demand, "I am yours."

Akito frowned at how he laughed, "No. You're not. You're always sleeping with women, and if you're not, you're always thinking about sleeping with them. I want you to only think of me. I mean, I am God, so you should be already, but you don't."

Shigure narrowed his eyes, _Oh! If only she knew! _But he couldn't tell her, at least, not yet. He had to be certain she felt the same way. He responded coldly, "Well, it doesn't help when you always think of Kureno. It's almost as annoying than if you had slept with him."

Akito felt his anger almost immediately. She climbed onto the bed, where he still was, and rested her head in his lap, "What I do with my Zodiac is none of your business. They love me and I love them." She ran her long nails up and down his legs, "You really shouldn't let your jealousy get in the way of things. It sours everything." Akito turned over and faced him, kissing just beside his mouth.

_What a little hypocrite! _He thought. But her teasing kiss had brought his mind away from the conversation they had been having.


End file.
